Pleasure With Love
by inolvidable23
Summary: Respuesta a un reto en inglés donde Bo o Lauren le tenían que dar un masaje a la otra.


**AN: **Bueno esto es una historia de capitulo unico que escribí para un reto en inglés donde Lauren o Bo le tenían que dar un masaje a la otra.

**Eric** va especialmente dedicado para ti que siempre leo que sufres mucho con mis historias, espero que te guste.

A todos, espero que también os guste.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a casa no escuchó ni un solo ruido, eso no era algo normal y Lauren no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntarse donde podría estar Bo con la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo. Caminó por el salón de la casa club encontrando a Tamsin dormida en el sofá y con un fuerte olor a alcohol que le hizo sonreir mientras que debajo de ella, casi como si fuera un peluche descansaba Kenzi, quien había vuelto hacía muy poco a sus vidas.<p>

Una familia...quien lo diría.

-Más...pastelitos...y vodka, Lo-murmuro Kenzi en sueños mientras estiraba la mano cogiendo la nariz de Tamsin quien le apartó el brazo antes de soltar un pequeño ronquido que hizo a Lauren reír.

¿Quien necesitaba hijos con estas dos?, pensó mientras usaba la manta que había en el suelo para taparlas y las dejó seguir durmiendo a la espera de dolorosos gemidos que escucharía en dos horas culpa de la resaca. Mientras tanto, Lauren pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacerle algo a Bo, era de esos días donde podían tener tiempo para ellas mismas y para su relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran y la verdad, Lauren los necesitaba como agua, los quería y no iba a evitar que pasaran si Bo los quería también.

-Lo tengo-se dijo a si misma mientras su prodigiosa mente trabajaba ya en un nuevo plan que estaba segura que la sucubo no iba a resistir.

Al fin y al cabo, Bo podía ser una bestia sexual, pero no era ni de lejos la única que sabía jugar a la seducción y ahora, era momento de enseñarle lo que esta doctora humana tenía en ese departamento.

Todo, lo que tenía.

Bo llegó a casa totalmente mojada por la lluvia y enfadada con Dyson por haberla hecho seguir a un fae delincuente que al final no había sido más que un maldito elfo roba-galletas. El lobo se había disculpado si, pero Bo había decidido ignorarlo queriendo volver a casa para simplemente tomar un baño y buscar la manera de tener un pequeño momento con Kenzi, Tamsin y especialmente, Lauren antes de que el sueño la reclamara.

Aunque nada más entrar en el salón, todos sus sentidos despertaron al ver como estaba decorada su casa. Las velas que formaban un pequeño camino lleno de pétalos de rosa la hicieron sonreír quitandole todo su enfado mientras seguía la linea hasta una nota que estaba colgada justo antes de llegar a las escaleras que seguían a su cuarto.

_Después de un duro día lo mejor es un buen baño y un merecido momento de relajación pero cuidado, no despiertes a las bestias que guardan la casa._

_Te espero arriba._

_L.L_

Bo miró sobre su hombro para ver a Tamsin y Kenzi dormidas en el sofá y soltó una carcajada antes de taparse la boca al ver como la fae y la humana se movían, por suerte para Bo, ninguna de ellas se despertó y la sucubo en su interior saltó de alegría ante la posibilidad de tener un momento que prometía ser una de las cosas que tanto había querido recuperar con Lauren en los últimos meses.

Por no hablar de que la parte de Bo humana estaba literalmente dando palmadas como una adolescente ante las posibilidades.

Subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos encontrando más velas y más rosas hasta entrar en su cuarto, donde lo que descubrió la dejó sin aliento.

En su cama, preparada para la ocasión, estaban colocadas las sabanas que usaron la primera vez que hicieron el amor, las rosas rodeaban la cama y las velas le daban un toque de intimidad hizo que la sucubo se sonrojara por lo intimo del momento.

-Bienvenida a su noche, Señorita Dennis.

Su voz profunda seguida por su mano en la espalda de Bo hizo a la sucubo temblar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos e inclinaba su cabeza chocando levemente con labios que besaron su mejilla y luego su cuello antes de reir contra su piel.

-Estas empapadada-susurro contra su cuello.

En más de un sentido, pensó Bo lamiendose los labios de manera instintiva.

La chaqueta de cuero desapareció de su cuerpo antes de que Bo lo supiera, después, sin que se separara de su cuello, la guió hacia el baño y la siguió desvistiendo sin dejar que se girara ni un solo momento hasta que la tuvo completamente desnuda.

-Mirate, Bo. Miranos-susurro entonces.

Y Bo lo hizo creando en ella una imagen que quedaría por siempre grabada en su mente con ella completamente desnuda mientras Lauren llevaba uno de sus kimonos y la miraba con tanto hambre que casi la dejo sin respiración.

-Es...-susurro Bo que fue interrumpida por los labios de Lauren otra vez en su cuello.

-Ven conmigo-susurro la rubia.

Bo la siguió casi antes de que ella se lo pidiera mirando como Lauren la guiaba hasta la bañera y la metía dentro, quedandose ella fuera para coger la esponja y comenzar a frotarle el cuerpo con ella lentamente creando espasmos de placer en la morena que observaba sin perder detalle el deseo con que Lauren la miraba.

Había deseo, mucho, pero también había algo más, algo profundo y que hacía que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido y con más fuerza.

-¿Donde estabas? La lluvia es terrible hoy y tú nunca sales cuando llueve-dijo Lauren en un susurro mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la esponja.

-Dyson es un idiota-murmuro Bo atreviéndose a estirar la mano para acariciar la cara de Lauren-. Me llamó para un caso que luego resulto ser casi una broma.

-Eso no es de ser idiota, es de querer pasar tiempo contigo-dijo la rubia apartando la esponja de su cuerpo.

Bo suspiró, este drama de ella, Lauren y Dyson ya era muy largo pero como siempre, todo en su vida era complicado, incluso intentar mantener a Dyson como amigo mientras pensaba en algo para ganarse de nuevo el corazón de Lauren.

Porque si algo tenía claro es que este triángulo aunque visualmente seguía en su corazón había terminado en el mismo momento en que Lauren le dijo "Soy tuya"

-Lauren...-comenzó Bo.

-Shhh...esta noche no importa-aseguró Lauren-. Hoy es solo para ti.

Y dicho aquello terminó de darle el baño, acariciándole el cuerpo y lavandole el pelo lanzandole constantes descargas de placer que Bo intentaba controlar lo mejor que podía.

Aunque controlarse delante de Lauren Lewis y especialmente cuando usaba sus manos era algo prácticamente imposible.

Tras el baño, Lauren la llevó de nuevo a la habitación dejando a Bo impresionada al ver el aceite para masajes en la mesita preparado. La sucubo miró a la doctora que le lanzó una sonrisa y la empujó levemente a la cama haciéndola sentarse antes de que Lauren se apartara de ella para coger el bote de aceite y mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

-Tumbate, Bo, primero boca abajo-dijo la doctora.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Bo tan excitada como confundida.

-Como tu doctora te necesito fuerte y sana así que voy a darte un buen masaje para que mañana puedas levantarte en forma-dijo Lauren echándose algo de aceite en las manos.

Bo ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a negarse mientras seguía las ordenes de Lauren y se tumbaba boca abajo agarrando por instinto las sabanas cuando la doctora se sentó sobre ella, justo detrás de su trasero.

-No tiembles, Bo. No voy a hacerte daño-susurro Lauren.

-No es por eso-susurro Bo.

Lauren sonrió antes de frotar sus manos y bajarlas a la piel de Bo, cerrando los ojos nada más hacer el contacto con la parte baja de su espalda antes de estirar sus largos dedos por toda su extensión hasta los hombros, donde hizo un circulo bajando por sus brazos para volver a empezar.

-Oh dios mío...-murmuro Bo enterrando su cara contra el colchón.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Lauren.

-¿Bromeas?-murmuró Bo-. Esto es...increible.

Lauren continuó con sus caricias frotando los músculos doloridos de la sucubo mientras Bo respiraba incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Adoraba las manos de Lauren y como la tocaba, justo con la fuerza exacta que ni la convertía en una muñeca de porcelana, ni en una bestia sexual.

Con las caricias de Lauren era justo Bo.

Sus manos siguieron el mismo proceso un par de veces hasta que en una de ellas, las manos de Lauren siguieron hasta su cuello forzando a la doctora a inclinarse y acariciar con sus pechos la espalda de Bo que en ese mismo momento creyó morir de placer.

-Cierra los ojos, Bo y piensas en cosas buenas-susurro Lauren en su oído.

Mientras Bo hacía lo que le ordenaban, Lauren acarició su espalda y se concentró en colocar sus dedos en varios puntos tensos calmándolos con caricias que hicieron a Bo murmurar un par de veces para deleite de la doctora.

-Realmente tus manos son magia-murmuro Bo.

-Gracias-dijo Lauren tocando con las yemas de los dedos sus caderas-. Ahora voy a apartarme y vas a darte la vuelta.

En cuanto Lauren se apartó, Bo se dió la vuelta quedándose expuesta ante ella al mismo tiempo que Lauren se colocaba de nuevo en la misma posición de antes, solo que esta vez rozando la parte que más la necesitaba en ese momento.

-Veamos...-susurro Lauren.

Caminó sus dedos por la parte delantera de Bo parandose justo debajo de un pecho para pasar toda la palma sobre el estomago de Bo que se inclinó levemente ante su contacto sin poder decidir que era más érotico para ella si que Lauren estuviera sobre ella mirándola con ese deseo tan patente o su manera de tocarla que tenía tanto de sexo como de cariño.

-Lauren...

-No digas nada, Bo. Solo disfruta este momento.

Bo se quedó callada mientras Lauren cogía otro tubo, esta vez era un aceite especial que echó en sus manos antes de volver a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Bo de manera relajante y sensual. Pasó sus dedos por sus pechos, tranquilamente. Se centró en que todo su cuerpo estuviera relajado antes de seguir subiendo por sus hombros y por su cuello, inclinandose hasta pegar su propias partes intimas con las de la sucubo que tuvo que tragar un gémido para seguir disfrutando de las sensaciones.

-Y todavía a veces me pregunto a mi misma porque te amo-susurro Lauren más a si misma que a Bo.

La sucubo abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la declaración pero Lauren siguió ignorandola mientras tomaba su cara y la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin perder el fuego que la quemaba ni el amor que podía ver en el fondo de su mirada.

-Eres hermosa tanto por fuera como dentro, Bo. No dejes que te nadie nunca te diga lo contrario.

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Bo cuando Lauren continuó con su masaje acariciándola con cuidado por el cuello, el pecho, pasando las manos especialmente cariñosas por sus pechos y finalmente por su estomago en el que se detuvo antes de mirarla.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

-Creo que ya estas mucho mejor-susurro Lauren.

Se separó de ella y bajó de la cama con la intención de marcharse. No tenía planificado confesarle como ella la veía, no quería que esto fuera una herida más que recordar cuando se quedara sola. Solo había pretendido relajar a Bo y al final lo había estropeado.

-Lauren, espera...

-Debo irme, ya he terminado mi trabajo-dijo la doctora con claras intenciones de vestirse para marcharse.

No lo permitas, si la dejas ir ahora quizá no puedas recuperarla después, se dijo Bo mentalmente. Antes de poder reaccionar cogió el brazo de Lauren y la empujó hacia ella pegando la espalda de la doctora a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos por el placer del contacto.

-Bo...

-No quiero que te vayas...-susurro Bo-. No quiero que me dejes.

Lauren se quedó totalmente quieta sin atreverse a moverse al tiempo que Bo la giraba y la besaba, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese beso que las hizo arder al tiempo que Bo volvía a llevar a Lauren a la cama.

-Te deseo, Lauren. Te necesito, te quiero a mi lado-dijo Bo-. Te necesito a mi lado a pesar de que se que no te merezco.

-No digas eso-dijo Lauren-. Ya haces mucho por mi.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Bo quien luego sonrió-. Pero pienso cambiar eso entre nosotras ahora mismo.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Lauren.

Bo la acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo disfrutando de sus labios mientras le quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba y la dejaba caer en la cama con cuidado colocándose sobre ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos con todo el amor y el deseo que la quemaba por dentro.

-Voy a agradecerte tus cuidados con este masaje, Doctora Lewis, amándote hasta que no podamos más-sentenció.

Y bajando sus labios hasta los de Lauren, Bo se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que realmente quería seguir haciendo toda su vida.


End file.
